New Entry
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: After a few months of Penny's passing, Dr. Horrible, no, Billy, finally makes another blog entry.


**My first Dr. Horrible fanfiction! I hope I did it some justice. I love Dr. Horrible. The songs and actors/actresses are amazing! **

* * *

"It's…been a while," Billy said, looking straight into the web-cam. It was true; Ever since Penny died, it'd been a few months since he'd made a blog. Moist had asked him several times if he was okay, his voice growing quieter as he asked more and more. Billy answered the question with a shrug, continuing on his evil inventions.

Billy held up some papers, e-mails from his new and old fans. The fanbase was growing quickly ever since the death ray event. "This letter is from_ CatchingTheWind44. _That's very…original._ 'Are you_ _okay? You seem really down,_ _lately. Not that it's been affecting your evil schemes. You miss Pen_—'" Billy stopped reading, feeling a slight tug in the back of his throat. So the fans knew. That didn't surprise him in the slightest. But someone—some _stranger_ bringing it up after he was finally beginning to feel better did not make him very happy. He set the paper stack down, flattening them out. "I'm fine," he muttered quietly. Billy held up a ray, trying his best to force a smile. "Without having to worry about _her_," he said, "I've had to time to work on my latest invention, the…well, I don't exactly have a name for it, yet…but…it's supposed to…" he lowered his head, putting the ray on the table. "I haven't gotten very far, yet." He explained with an annoyed mumble.

Billy shook his head, once again picking up the papers. "This one is from…okay, wow; _CaptainH25_. Hard to believe who this is from. '_Dr. Horrible, my friend! Where have you gone? I miss smashing cars into that blond head of yours and messing up the style of your silly little goggles. Don't tell me you're hiding. Captain H wants to play._'…Have you not seen the papers? I've been on heists. And I'm in the ELE, now; Evil League of Evil. Bad Horse respects me and I don't feel like having that changed anytime soon. I have no time for your silly little games. I'd rather fight the guy in the parka who claimed to be my enemy before _you _actually became _mine_. And as far as I'm concerned, you're a laughing stock now, are you not?" Billy scoffed, finding a new e-mail to answer. He skimmed through each e-mail, finally throwing them onto the table once more.

Looking into the camera, Billy's expression was far from happy. His eyes had a dead expression in them, and his fake smile was obvious.

"All the letters after _CaptainH25_ are all about Penny and my new lab coat. Don't you guys want to hear about anything else?" He said, letting a small sigh escape from his chapped lips. "Don't you want to hear about _this_?" Billy held up the ray from before and then slowly put it back down. "Right," he said quietly, "I already told you about it."

Billy snapped his fingers, turning around, and beckoning his roommate. The door swung open slightly, an invention Billy had rigged up with a few paper clips and some string. "Moist," he called.

Moist came into the room, looking confused. "What's up, Dr. Horrible?" he asked, looking around the room. Usually around this time of day, Moist would help test out Billy's inventions...the safer ones, of course. Not that there really was a safe invention Billy had made. Moist always figured that Billy just needed company ever since Penny's passing, because Billy would always make up an excuse that the ray would hurt him. Walking further into the lab, Moist suddenly began to sweat, more than usual, "You're doing a blog?" he asked, pointing to the web-cam. He wiped his hands on his jeans, sweat stains instantly appearing.

Billy nodded, "I am, Moist. And I need your assistance."

Moist shot him another confused look, "With what?" he answered slowly.

"Can you please tell the viewers the reasoning for the new lab coat?" Billy asked, smiling slightly. He gestured his roommate to take a seat next to him, pulling out an extra chair from underneath the lab table.

Moist took a seat, waving awkwardly at the camera. He choked when Billy patted him on the back.

"Moist," Billy pressed, patting him again. He retracted his glove, sweating pouring off of it.

"R-Right!" Moist suddenly shouted. "It's because you got it half-price at Bloomingdale's, right?" He bit his lip, awkwardly laughing.

"_No_," Billy said quickly, nudging his roommate in the side. He turned to Moist, noticing the poor fellow was perspiring all over the metal chair he sat in.  
"Clearly, my roommate, Moist, is a little...nervous," Billy trailed off slowly, noticing that sweat was beginning to flow to the floor. "And as much as I admire his help, I think it's time for him to go."

"G-Go?" Moist said nervously.

Billy nodded, "You're sweat is starting to drip around my equipment," he stated.

"Oh, right." He laughed awkwardly once more, "My apologies, Doc."

"No problem," Billy said as Moist left the lab, closing the door with a _thud_. He looked into the camera again, the smile he wore before gone. "I suppose I'll tell you guys on my own," he said, his voice slightly cracking.

"Since I've gained my rep in the ELE, I've seen it fit to wear something new. I know what you're thinking, '_Why not just get a new _white_ coat? You've already changed the status quo, changing your outfit is too much!_'. Well, the last part may be just me...Anyways. As some of you may know, for me to get into the ELE I had to plan a murder. I hadn't any idea who was going to be the victim. Certainly not..._her_. Then, it hit me. Captain Hammer. That man has been dogging me for years, smashing things into my head, breaking my arm twice...in one week; Soon I knew what I had to do. And as seen on the news...the rest is history."

Moving the camera slightly to center it, Billy stayed quiet for a few moment's time. "I guess that's it for now..." The corners of his mouth tipped up slightly and then he turned the web-cam off.

* * *

**I really hope I didn't have Moist be out of character...I can just see him being shy if the camera was on him. Y'know with the whole sweating thing...two and two together...Yeah. :)**


End file.
